


Would You Rather (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe play a “friendly” game of Would You Rather as you wait for your parents to pick you up at the airport. Poe suggests two things and when you pick the latter, Poe wants to test it out himself. Based off an ask I received.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 8





	Would You Rather (Modern AU)

You and Poe stood outside the airport at the pick-up area waiting for your parents. You were going to spend the weekend with them and they wanted you to bring along your long-time boyfriend, Poe.

“Okay, so would you rather eat a live octopus or a horse eye?” You asked.

Poe made a face, “A horse eye, because I’ve heard that some people have died eating a live octopus.” You nodded and waited for Poe to think of one next. You saw his face of contemplation fade and turn into one of mischief, “Would you rather have your parents walk in on you having sex OR be fingered in the backseat of a car while one of your parents is driving.”

You snickered, “Be fingered in the backseat of the car. I think i can keep a good neutral face.”

Poe grinned from ear to ear, “Oh really? You wanna test that?” He started leaning into you and you rolled your eyes pushing him away.

“Behave!” You heard someone honk their horn and you turned to see your parents approaching. You waved and hissed at Poe, “Behave, okay?”

Poe was still grinning, “Yes, ma’am.” He picked up his suitcase and made his way to your parents car. 

“Y/N! Poe! I missed you!” Your mom hopped out and threw her hands around the both of you. 

You groaned, “Too tight, mom.”

Your mom suddenly released you, “Sorry. Let me help you.” She picked up your suitcase and brought it to the trunk. 

Your dad came around and shook Poe’s hand, “Poe! Nice to see you! Looking fit as ever!”

Poe smiled whilst shaking your dad’s hand, “Thanks! Been going to the gym a lot more.”

“Bring Y/N with you?”

Poe scoffed, “Right, like she’ll go anywhere that has to do with exercise.”

You and your dad laughed, “Yeah, okay. Hi, dad. It’s not like I’m right here or anything.” You said sarcastically.

Your dad nudged you, “Lighten up, grumpy. We’re just messing around.” He turned back to Poe, “You can go ahead and put that in the trunk. Then we’ll be good to go!”

Poe nodded and followed your dad’s orders. You slipped into the backseat of your old family van. The middle seats were occupied by your old family dog, a German Sheppard named Baze. He was old and lazy now. So you new he wouldn’t want to move from his spot. Your parents hopped into their seats and began to drive away. 

“So how was the plane ride here?” Your mom asked.

Poe rested his hand on your thigh as he replied, “Smooth. There was this adorable girl sitting in the row in front of us. She kept talking with Y/N and I. Her mom kept scolding her for bothering us, but we said it was not a problem.”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Your dad said.

“So, Poe, when are you proposing to my daughter and giving me grandchildren?”

“Moooom!” You whined and Poe laughed.

“Well, I can’t really say or it will ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Poe ran his hand up your thigh and rubbed at your clothed core. Your head snapped towards him and he just gave you a wink. “So how have you two been?”

Poe continued to talk with your parents as he slipped his hand into your leggings and passed your underwear to meet the lips of your pussy. He ran slow circles around your clit making it harder and getting you wetter.

“Y/N?”

You eyes shot up to your mom, “Huh? Sorry. I zoned out.”

“I said how’s work?”

“O-Oh, uh,” you coughed to cover the moan that wanted to come out, “I’m sure you’ve seen that I’m writing more articles for the magazine.”

Your mother nodded, “Yes, they’re all so well-written! I’m so proud of you!”

“T-Thanks m-mom.” You stuttered struggling with trying not to moan. When Poe felt that you were wet enough, he inserted two fingers into you. Your hand gripped the sleeve of his jacket. You still kept a straight face, but your face was warming up and you were pretty sure you were starting to sweat.

You started exhaling deep breaths. Your dad looked at the rear view mirror to see that you were indeed flushed and sweating, “Hey, kid. You alright there?”

You nodded, “Jet lagged, I think.” Poe started to increase the pace of his fingers. You leaned forward resting your head on the headrest of the chair in front of you, “Fuck!” 

Your mom looked alarmed, “What? What’s wrong?”

You lifted your head, “I-uh, I remembered I have a deadline tomorrow. I didn’t finish my article. So I have to do that as soon as I get home.”

“You never stop working, do ya?” Your dad asks.

Poe shook his head, “Yeah. I always have to pull her away from her laptop just to spend some time with me.”

Your mother tsked, “I couldn’t even do that when she was younger.”

Poe looked at you as he replied to your mom, “Well, I guess I have the magic touch. Isn’t that right, babe?” He looked down to see you grinding into his hand.

“Yes!” You exclaimed as Poe started rubbing fast circles on your clit making you come closer and closer to the edge.

Poe leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Ask.”

You looked into his eyes pleading, “Please?”

“Please what, babygirl?”

“Please, sir. Can I cum?” You whispered.

Poe smirked, “Go ahead, sweetheart. Cum on my fingers.” Poe added pressure causing you to go over the edge. He held you down so you wouldn’t move. Poe inserted his fingers into you and felt your walls clench down on him, “Fuck. That’s a good girl.” He whispered huskily in your ear.

You rested your head against the headrest in front of you again, panting. You groaned, “I think I have a stomach ache or something.” You said out loud trying to defend your groaning. 

“You’re probably hungry. We’ll get something in ya soon.”

Poe smirked as he pulled his fingers out of you and mumbled into your ear, “I think I already did that.” You shot him a glare and he chuckled licking his fingers clean of your juices. He sent you a wink and pulled you by the neck kissing you on the lips.

“Now, now! Save that for the bedroom!” Your father shouted.

You pulled away laughing, “Oh, so are you giving us permission to have sex in the house?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Your father shouted.

“Like that’s gonna stop me.” Poe said loud enough for you to hear giving you another wink.


End file.
